


Dad

by orphan_account



Category: Hawkeye (Comics)
Genre: Fatherhood, Gen, Miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5859076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Dad

Clint wasn't keen on being a father.   
His own was a jerk and a jackass.   
Who abused him.  
So Clint hsd something against being a father.  
But he started to entertain the idea.  
He began imagining himself as a father.   
It hurt a lot when Bobbi lost it.  
Their marriage was rushed,   
Snd this was the last straw.   
Tbei relationship was never same again.   
Clint lost any chance of being a father.


End file.
